The Depths of the Mind
by Maethril Aranel
Summary: Qui Gon and Obi Wan follow a trail of kidnappings to the far reaches of Coruscant, only to find themselves in a twisted trap. When they are imprisoned in the darkest recesses of their own minds, hope begins to fade for the present and the future...
1. Prologue: Cryptic Prophecy

**Greetings. This is my first _Star Wars _fic; in fact my first fic that isn't _Lord of the Rings. _I know a lot about _Star Wars, _and I love it, but I'm more of a LOTR fan, so if anyone finds any mistakes or something totally AU please let me know. This might be slightly AU, but I really would like suggestions: ) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Star Wars _save for the Obi-Wan poster on my bedroom door, which keeps falling off because there is somehow hair in the tape holding it up and it therefore won't stick. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Depths of the Mind**

**Prologue: Cryptic Prophecy**

"Master Yoda?"

_There can be no turning back on a road that has no end..._

"Master, they have a ship, and access to shuttle transportation once they reach the area."

_Whispers of the past, to haunt the living and the dead..._

"Are you...well, Master?"

_Fate repeated..._

"Master Yoda!"

A small gasp escaped Yoda when a hand grasped his shoulder, and his eyes opened suddenly as he was reeled back into reality from the dark thoughts that were plaguing him and the images that flashed through his mind. His heart was still racing. He reached down, gripping the arm of his small seat in an effort to calm himself. As vessels raced through the air against the pale morning sky before his eyes, he realized that his back was to the council chamber, and that he was facing the window. Yoda slowly turned the chair. There stood Windu, concern evident in his dark eyes.

"A strange feeling, I have, Master Windu," Yoda said quietly. "Against sending them, I am."

Windu seemed confused as he took a seat beside his associate. "We are out of time to answer this call. Do you doubt Master Jinn? Yes, his views are unruly and he has been denied a spot on the council, but you know that his skills at diplomacy and fighting should be useful in this matter. What's more, it is not exactly a pressing call—just a trivial mission, really. All the arrangements have been made and the Supreme Chancellor has demanded that we address it."

"Yes, yes..." Yoda waved the facts away impatiently as one would a frustrating insect. "But heard the subtle voice of the Force in the past, have you not? The warning of darkness?" He looked at Windu out of the corner of his luminous eye, his gaze full of a terrible sincerity.

"Prophecy is cryptic, my friend," the other Jedi replied with a sigh. "You of all people know that the extent of its reliability is limited. Turn your thoughts rather to the matters addressing us right now...it is far more useful than attempting to predict the future."

After taking a few moments to think it over, Yoda nodded. "Correct, you must be. Then ready to leave, they are?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. Young Kenobi is quite excited, if I might say so." A small smile finally broke Windu's worry as he stood and began to walk towards the exit of the council room—which was empty, save for Yoda's seat at the middle of the semicircle formed by the chairs. However, when he reached the doorway, he turned, the smile gone.

"Do not be worried, my friend. The Force will reveal itself to you. In the meantime, I have full confidence in these Jedi."

Yoda nodded, but doubt clouded his mind as he watched Windu exit the chamber.

He swung the chair around again, looking out at the immense expanse of Coruscant that stretched out before him, at the main city's usual chaos and traffic. The ground was so many miles below. Yoda knew of the murders, assaults, misdemeanors and poverty that characterized that level of the planet; it was something even the Jedi could not correct, for that was a matter for politicians, not warriors. He himself had never been to the farther reaches to which Qui-Gon and his apprentice had been called, and wondered at the dark feeling that his thoughts possessed, and at what the two would find there.

_Fate repeated, a dire mistake_

_To affect both Master and Apprentice the same..._

The words that were revealed to him through the Force sent chills up Yoda's spine. He tried to remember Windu's words—prophecy was cryptic, and best avoided. The peoples of the universe had come to rely so heavily on the ancient prophecy of the Chosen One, and the Jedi feared that another full prophecy would invoke the same following, when their meanings where often shrouded and it was nearly impossible to know for sure the details of how prophesied events would be carried out. Yoda wanted no part in predicting the future...though with the Force so strong within him, it was certainly possible, and difficult to shut out the words and images when they came to him.

Yoda was relieved to have a reprieve from his thoughts, from the whispers that were beginning to creep back into his mind, for he heard the sound of the door sliding open behind him again and the footsteps of three Jedi entering. He could feel the power of the Force within them. His brothers, they were...his family. The brotherhood of the Jedi was where Yoda had always and would always belong.

He faced them. Qui-Gon was young yet, especially for a master, but lines of experience were beginning to form on his face and it could be seen in his deep, kind eyes as he swept into a low bow which was mimicked by his apprentice, young Obi-Wan-Kenobi.

When both were standing straight again, Yoda found some peace in his heart. The look of mirth on Obi-Wan's face was contagious. Young Jedi were always so eager to prove themselves...the old Jedi found himself smiling.

"We come, seeking your blessing before our voyage, Master," said Qui-Gon.

"Do well, you both will," Yoda replied. "Much will young Obi-Wan learn from this mission." The apprentice smiled, his hand resting lightly on the hilt of his lightsaber.

Then, Yoda looked them straight in the eyes, and had a strange feeling that this undertaking would prove to be more than it seemed. He did not want to lose these two.

_Prophecy is cryptic..._

Giving a small sigh, Yoda raised his hand slowly.

"May the Force be with you."

* * *

**Well, there ya go, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Disappearance and Illusion

**Hello...thanks to everyone for the reviews of the prologue! Here's chapter 1. Again, I haven't read the Star Wars books, so I might not be the best source of background information. Please tell me if anything is really wrong. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Star Wars. The poetry belongs to me.**

* * *

**The Depths of the Mind**

**Chapter 1: Disappearance and Illusion**

_It is said _

_that in the end _

_we are nothing more than shadows _

_No more than reflections _

_Of the weak and shallow _

_In the end _

_We are but single lives _

_Single grains in the shifting _

_Of the sands of time. _

Coruscant was indeed a vast planet. From the industrialized, urban atmosphere of the main cities, one would guess that the entire planet was centered on modernization and that little was uninhabited. However, as Obi-Wan looked at the area about him, he found this to be untrue. All this time traveling around the planet and he had barely scratched the surface of its expanse! This part of Coruscant was near as deserted as Tatooine-- though the desert planet wasn't much to compare to; Obi-Wan had only been to Tatooine once and his stay had been brief. Dust rode on the breath of the air, rising from the sandy ground on which very little vegetation grew. It was quite the desert ecosystem. The only sign of life were the forms in the distance...some stood beside homes that seemed little more than poorly built huts, attempting to cultivate in gardens that produced no crop, and they would look up, peering through the gloom of their lives at the small, foreign, and certainly unwelcome ship that was making its way towards them.

Obi-Wan squinted to make out more of the environs through the foggy windows of the shuttle. There was, he found, but a single large building-- it could be called immense, actually. It appeared to be the remnants of a spaceship hangar. Its rusted metal exterior looked incredibly run-down and ready to collapse at any given moment; deterioration marked by discoloration and tarnishing. But their business had nothing to do with an abandoned hangar. He doubted that anything of importance would ever be associated with that structural picture of defilement. Rather, they were here by the orders of the Jedi Council, in response to a call placed by the few residents of the area concerning some mysterious disappearances—some were convinced that the Jedi were to blame, though the accusation was presented as completely ungrounded. The summon had specifically requested that Qui-Gon-Jinn be the one sent to straighten out the misunderstandings. As for the reasons behind people disappearing without a trace, that work for sleuths, not warriors. The Jedi had business elsewhere in active defense. Most likely, it was all a great misunderstanding.

Though the mission wasn't much, Obi-Wan found himself excited. He had not had the opportunity to travel much recently and Qui-Gon's training was intense. Their duels left him exhilarated, yet he had never put any skills into practice. This was the first time that his Master had let him come on an actual expedition assigned by the Council, and going with such official instructions made Obi-Wan feel, at long last, like he was an active part of the Jedi Order. Perhaps his role was of no great importance yet, but he was doing his part. And someday that part would mean something.

"I never knew that part of Coruscant could be so dismal, Master," said Obi-Wan, never taking his eyes from the window. Qui-Gon did not respond immediately. The elder knight heaved a sigh as he maneuvered the shuttle towards the collection of lean-to houses in the distance and their hostile inhabitants.

"Then you have yet to open your eyes, young Padawan," he finally said in reply. "If you look beyond the world of the Jedi, you will see that the part of Coruscant in which the Council has been meeting is no less bleak. There is poverty and fighting...to a wretched extent. Advancement may blind our eyes to it, but perhaps as machines increase in intelligence, we are leaving life behind." Qui-Gon never looked Obi-Wan's way.

The apprentice was taken aback by the compassionate look of suffering in his Master's eyes when he glanced over at the driver's seat. _I still have much to learn. _The Jedi were here for the good of others, to serve and protect the innocent from the crimes of the wicked. The only way to do so was to care for these people as though they were your family—yet avoid that attachment that leads to irrational behavior. Qui-Gon understood that and felt for those he served. _It is truly a gift to have such an honorable Jedi—such an honorable man—to train me. _At first he had thought that his master had been acting a bit queer on their venture, as had Master Yoda upon sending them, but it was apparent that he knew nothing.

Obi-Wan could feel the Force strong within the dormant lightsaber that hung loosely at his side. He had practiced with the laser sword, but never had any reason to use it in battle.

They cruised lightly to the collection of shacks. So this was where the residents of the area lived—up close, it was all the more evident that there was _nothing_. Obi-Wan felt a wave of pity despite the unsettling stares, as he saw the lack of technology and necessities in the lives before him. Before his training, he would have been angry because of their false accusation against the Jedi, but now that he was learning the ways of the Force from Qui-Gon, he was also discovering how to put aside that anger and channel his energy towards good instead. At times it was difficult, but mostly it was a relief to not feel hatred within one's heart. But reason also said that the charge was unjust, and what did a warrior fight for, if not for the preservation of justice?

Yet he also felt strangely apprehensive. Here, in this place, he thought he could sense some sort of disturbance within the Force. Yet Obi-Wan was still new at Jedi senses and could not truly grasp the source of the trouble.

Qui-Gon looked over for a moment and read the expression on his apprentice's face. "Do you feel it, Obi-Wan? Do you feel the dark taint on the Force that radiates from this place?"

Obi-Wan gave a grim nod as he cast suspicious glances through the window at the people before him.

"We must be wary in our dealings here," said Qui-Gon quietly.

Many people regarded the two and the vessel in which they traveled with interest as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped out into their world.

* * *

It took much questioning before the Jedi were able to find out where it was they were supposed to report. The residents of this place, a mixture of various races from across the galaxy, were hostile towards them, and preferred to not mingle in the affairs of foreigners. Obi-Wan was unsettled by some of the hating looks that were sent his way. Could anyone actually believe those blasphemous lies that had been told about the Jedi?

The soft wind blew sand particles around them. Irritably, Obi-Wan blinked them from his eyes as he followed Qui-Gon towards a somewhat larger (and more intact) dwelling made from sand-brick. Both Jedi felt a slight amount of apprehension as they neared.

When they arrived at the door, Qui-Gon knocked. And the two waited.

Finally, slowly approaching footsteps could be heard from within, and eventually the knob turned. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man of the human race. His eyes were friendly enough, and a thin crop of brown hair was left on his balding head, but something about the way his face seemed stiff as though carven was unsettling and diminished his air of amiability. He wore casual robes—garments the color of the earth. Behind him, a corridor opened, lined with several worn doorways. Apparently, the building's interior was just as simple as its exterior.

The man smiled warmly. "Master Jinn, and his apprentice I presume?" Qui-Gon clasped his hands together and bowed in the routine greeting of the Jedi, which Obi-Wan did as well.

"I see you are expecting us," the elder Jedi said as he rose. "Are you Jiard Heitt, the one we were sent to meet?"

"The same, Master Jinn."

"As you know, we are here to settle some matters, a seeming misunderstanding about some accusations against our Order. May we enter?"

Heitt did not answer; merely opened the door wider, gesturing for them to go through.

Obi-Wan was very aware of his footsteps echoing back at him as they followed their escort down the long hallway. Each metal door had a small control panel beside it, with which one would access entrance, and there were voices coming from within. Though the fact that this building was used did not mean that it was not run-down. The metal of every entry was tinged with rust and the walls were stained. The hanging lights creaked as they swung ever so gently.

"A dreary place, I know," Heitt said, as though reading Obi-Wan's thoughts. "But out here there is nothing more. I am sure the Jedi are used to the lap of luxury, so I apologize if this does not fit your standards."

"We have no standards to be met," Obi-Wan said. He received an approving nod from Qui-Gon.

Yet the bitterness that tainted Heitt's voice did not go unnoticed.

They stopped before one of the doorways at the corridor's end. Heitt punched some numbers into the panel, and with slight resistance the door slid up and opened. A small office waited—one of a single desk positioned beneath a light, in a room not all that spacious. In fact, the two chairs, stiff and without any cushions or such adornments, were pressed up against the wall so that open air could not separate them from the stare of whoever sat on the other side. Obi-Wan felt enclosed; it was like being in an interrogator's den. He cast a look at his stoic master. Apparently, Qui-Gon didn't like this place much either. It was not because they had "standards", as Heitt had putt it, but because of the fact that any man would be unsettled by this place, and that the tiny disturbance still lingered in the Force, a subtle warning that meant things could still go wrong.

Heitt took a seat on one side of the desk, and the two Jedi sat opposite him with their backs nearly touching the wall.

"Well now," said the man, the glow of the light illuminating his face while leaving a shadow over his eyes. "I suppose we should get right to business.

"As you well know, I am the negotiator of the people of this town, and I handle foreign affairs. Lately we have seen several disappearances. Not of ordinary people, but of exceptional people. Those with high midi-chlorian counts. Two adults were reported missing by their families a few months ago, which is how it all started. Recently we have seen the disappearance of a child. An elderly citizen was also taken, and—"

"One moment," interrupted Qui-Gon. "You say 'taken', as though you know that they were kidnapped. Do you have evidence of this? That they did not simply choose to move out of this society? Of course, this would not be the case of the child, but that could also be a runaway."

Heitt studied the Jedi's face. "If people leave, Master Jinn, they pack up, and they leave. They do not vanish without a trace. They do not find ways to slip off without anyone seeing them or hearing of them."

"Either way, we were not brought here to solve your disappearances, as regretful as they are. There are others who serve as detectives. We were summoned as a result of preposterous accusations that the Jedi were somehow involved."

Finally, Obi-Wan found the courage to offer his input. "The notice that Master Yoda received said specifically that people are liberally planning against the Order and wishing to see its end, with apparently no provocation, as there is no link between us and these people."

Suddenly, the fire of fury overcame Heitt, and his eyes glistened menacingly as his voice took on a dangerous tone. "No connection, young Kenobi? No connection at all? Then how do you explain that the only people missing are those stronger in the Force? Who else can so stealthily kidnap them? Lately the main government of Coruscant has been much too involved in our lives. They send diplomats, impose rules, but they know nothing of our lives out here. They think we are crude and impoverished—but we are not. We are but simple people living simple lives. Why don't they stop meddling in our affairs, and concentrate on the corruption that rises like a plague in their own streets? We care nothing for the lavish affairs of senators and chancellors and Jedi Masters. We want to live our own lives and want the government to leave us alone."

"So, in reality," said Qui-Gon calmly. "You have no concrete evidence against the Jedi but wish to use us to convey a warning to the principle government of this planet that you wish for no involvement from them. We are not messengers, Mr. Heitt, nor are we businessmen. People are disappearing. That is a serious concern, and an accusation against us is serious as well. Now I would like to know on what grounds you make that allegation."

"On the grounds that the disappearances began after the appearance of a Jedi."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon glanced at one another, and it was difficult for them to conceal their blatant astonishment. None of the Jedi had been sent to this area of the planet in recent times. Who, then, could have come bearing the appearance and skills of one, and begun a wave of what seemed to be criminal activity?

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "Could you by any chance give us either the name of this Jedi or a description? I assure you, I know of no one in our order who has been sent to these parts."

_Nor of any who would wish to come here, _thought Obi-Wan. He promptly chastised himself for such thoughts, though.

Heitt opened his mouth immediately, but caught himself and closed it. He seemed suddenly unsure and pensive. Rubbing a clean-shaven chin in thought, he rose, pacing slowly, until finally he gave up with thought and gave an exasperated shrug.

"I could not tell you," he said. "It's the strangest thing. He was of our race, of that I am sure. He was dark-haired and blue-eyed; not uncommon...but for the life of me, I do not remember his name. Someone here must, mustn't they? But that I never heard it mentioned is odd indeed. I never noticed the fact, to tell you the truth. Everyone referred to him as 'the Jedi' or 'the foreigner', or even 'the stranger'. This is embarrassing to say to you."

"Master..." said Obi-Wan, not bothering to cloak his confusion.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Peace, Padowan. It may have been a fraud up for framing or something of the sort. Mr. Heitt, I know every Jedi warrior in our Order, yet I know nothing of whom you speak."

"You're saying then, that it was fraud."

"It must be."

Heitt nodded to Qui-Gon's waist. "If he was a fraud, why did he carry one of those?"

Obi-Wan carefully observed his master's actions. The elder Jedi stared ahead, deep in thought and concentration, until he shook his head with a sigh. "I do not know. We will look into it. That concludes our business here today; I bid you good day and promise that we will report any findings that we might come across."

With that quiet, concrete termination, the Master stood stiffly.

Heitt looked up at him with furrowed brows that gave way to evident indignation, and he pursed his lips while his worn hand curled into a fist. "That is it, then? You dismiss us so easily?" He stood, nearly trembling from seemingly ungrounded rage. "You claim to belong to others, to use your abilities to serve them, but you Jedi are just another embodiment of societal injustice and hypocrisy."

Obi-Wan looked back at the man, a retort waiting on his lips. However, he did not speak it, for Qui-Gon remained unperturbed by Heitt's accusations. He seemed more troubled by the information they had just received. He did, however, cast one last look over his shoulders, his kind eyes a labyrinth of mixed emotions that even his apprentice could not decipher.

"As I said, sir: Good day...and may the Force be with you."

They left. Heitt spit after them, with disgust that would linger continually.

* * *

Obi-Wan had to rush slightly to match Qui-Gon's long, quick strides across the wasteland. His master was ignoring everything around him—apparently, anything he needed or wanted to pay attention to was in his own mind.

"Master!" The young apprentice yelled. Wind swept unkempt locks of brown hair and a ceremonial braid into his eyes, and his legs held that strange ache that comes from not quite walking and not quite running. "Master, I believe we went to the wrong person! Surely, we can find another with more useful, clear information...this man contradicted himself in an almost bipolar manner! One minute, with his formalities, and the other, with his rage and accusing words—"

Qui-Gon stopped so abruptly that his ranting apprentice nearly crashed into him.

"Obi-Wan," he said calmly. "Do not let your resentment towards his anger lead you to anger."

Obi-Wan gave a small shake of his head in obvious confusion. "But, Master, if you are not angry, then where are you going in such a rush, and with so much tension about you? If it is not anger, or fear, what is the emotion that drives you?"

Qui-Gon sighted, breathing in the shrouded air. "My own confusion, young padawan. My own confusion and worry."

"Then...where are we going?"

"Back to where we came from. Someone has to know something, yet I feel that no answers will come to me here. We felt from the beginning that there is something strange at work in this place. Now, we must confirm what it is."

The elder knight held his young companion is an unreadable stare, until Obi-Wan nodded and looked to the ground. Then, he swept his cloak about him, and headed off again in the direction of their shuttle.

Before following, Obi-Wan looked up and northward for a moment. The particles that rode on the wind swirled within it visibly. The houses and people carrying on their lives without vigor or meaning stood there, but there was a path of unmarked sand stretching out into the oblivion amid them, and it was into that clearing, adjacent to the sky, that the young Jedi stared. Suddenly, he felt a stir in his emotions, a hidden, wordless warning that spoke of something ill to come.

The view of the sky remained obstructed by the dust in the air.

Obi-Wan did not blink as the particles beat against his skin with tiny, pinpricks of impact. He gazed intently at something unseen.

Until, the wind parted in a rare moment of clarity, and a figure could be made out...a human form, silhouetted in a strange darkness, standing perfectly still. A tiny braid whipped across his face. His black tunic and trousers were nearly invisible, as they blended into a sweeping cloak of the same opaque shade. His skin was pale...and Obi-Wan could not see his eyes.

At his side, however, a glint of metal could be seen, reflecting light from far off in the sky.

"_Master Qui-Gon!" _

Qui-Gon turned at his apprentice's flustered scream, and they locked eyes before both gazes followed the direction of Obi-Wan's pointed finger.

But when they looked again, the figure was gone.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Labyrinth

**_Sorry for the late update! Here's Chapter Two. Once again, I ask all die-hard Star Wars fans to point out any canonical errors or inconsistencies. Any tidbits from canon that you think may be helpful to the story and that I may not know would be most welcome. _**

_**Disclaimer: Here, have a sugar cube. **_

* * *

**The Depths of the Mind**

**Chapter 2: Into the Labyrinth**

Obi-Wan shook his head in confusion and denial, and took a few rushed steps in the direction of the area where the figure had been. "Master, did you not see it!"

Qui-Gon calmly walked over to stand beside his flustered apprentice. "See what, padawan?"

"The man! There was a man there..."

"I see many men. Of which do you speak?"

Obi-Wan's voice lowered in dismay as he realized that his master had not seen it. But how could something so real have been a hallucination? This place was desert-like, so illusions of the mind were quite possible, but normally those of sane mind did not have them. "It was a Jedi, Master."

At this, Qui-Gon squinted, looking off into the distance. Obi-Wan wished that the speculation and doubt would disappear from his master's eyes. "Can you be certain at this distance?"

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Very well, then. Perhaps you did see what you think you saw. At any rate—" The Jedi Master paused as his apprentice began to move forward quickly, a purposeful look in his young eyes and his hand wrapped around his lightsaber. "Obi-Wan!" he said sternly. "Where are you going?"

The padowan looked back in confusion, his gaze shifting from the empty land to Qui-Gon and back again. "I am going to look for him, Master!"

"Look for him? And what shall you do if you find him?" Qui-Gon was not angry as he walked forward a few paces to again be at Obi-Wan's side, but there was a stern look in his eyes that told the young apprentice to listen to reason. "Neither of us knows of any Jedi in this part of Coruscant, but that may be because higher-ranking members of the Jedi Council do not wish for us to know. If that is the case, he has every right to be here and we should not meddle in his affairs."

"But what if that is _not _the case?" Obi-Wan looked at his master pleadingly, knowing in his heart that something was amiss. "Master, I know what it is I saw. If he was not a Jedi...well, then we know what he _is. _He could not have been an imposter, for he carried a lightsaber. What if this could be a lead in the search for the whereabouts of Sith lords? What if the horrors that have been inflicted upon this land are because of their cruel intent? As Jedi, are we not expected to fight for the innocent and champion their right to life?"

Qui-Gon sighed. Reaching out, he put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I am wondering about the same questions, my apprentice. But if this man you saw _is _a servant of darkness or a Sith lord, then there is no knowing how dangerous he is. What if he has followers? Two Jedi are a formidable opponent, but you are only an apprentice, still young in the ways of war. We would be outnumbered. This, Obi-Wan, is why it is seldom wise to run off into the desert to chase a phantom."

Obi-Wan hesitated before replying. The thought of leaving that haunting figure here, where it could put the lives of innocents at risk if it really did have evil intent, was appalling to him. But he could not doubt the truth in Qui-Gon's words. "We just leave, then?"

"Yes. But do not fret; when we arrive at headquarters, we can present our suspicions to the council and ask for an investigation. Does that put you a little more at ease?"

_No, _thought Obi-Wan. He could not say it, however. He did not want to disappoint his master so early in training, nor did he want to seem brash or impulsive, for neither of those was a desirable trait for a Jedi. "Yes, Master. I will go where you bid me to go. Forgive my impetuous actions; they were driven by curiosity."

"Driven by curiosity...and fear, perhaps?" Obi-Wan simply gaped, stuttering incoherently. Qui-Gon gave a strange smile. As he spoke, however, it was obvious that he spoke of something quite serious. "You are still learning. Do not give in to your fear, apprentice. Master Yoda often says that fear is a path to the dark side."

_The Dark Side..._

Obi-Wan glanced back at where the figure should be. "I apologize for my fear, Master."

* * *

As they boarded the shuttle again, Qui-Gon noticed how his apprentice gazed out the window, seemingly entranced by the vacant landscape. Obi-Wan was an inquisitive youth. Even so, it had been obvious from his first days of training that he was strong, and would make a good Jedi someday. Qui-Gon had been glad to be appointed Obi-Wan's master. He had not thought that the council would trust him to take another apprentice so soon after the incident...

_It does me no good to dwell on the past. _

He started the shuttle, looking back at Obi-Wan every now and then, hoping that his apprentice wasn't too disappointed in their inability to act on his suspicion. _It will pass. More experienced Jedi can come and look into the matter if it is a legitimate threat. _

The shuttle was soon hovering about ten feet above the ground, and Qui-Gon used the throttle to send it forward. Obi-Wan stopped looking out the window; he had never liked flying.

As they began to gain speed, Qui-Gon spoke to the machine, requesting auto pilot mode. He could operate it manually, but he would have time to think without the risk of distraction if the auto pilot was on. His request was greeted by a pause...and then a robotic response in the monotone of the computer's "voice".

"AutoPilot disabled."

Qui-Gon frowned, quickly revoking the request.

"Master," asked Obi-Wan. "Did you disable the auto pilot before we left the shuttle?"

"No," answered the older Jedi. He was frustrated at his own confusion, but answered calmly enough so that it would not show. "Somebody tending it must have—"

Qui-Gon was not able to complete his thought, for the computer began to speak again.

"Engine malfunction. Firing backup boosters now."

Qui-Gon looked at all of the controls in utter bewilderment, and his frustration was now evident in his light eyes. Who could have tampered with the shuttle in the brief time of their visit?

"Master, what should we do?"

Qui-Gon sighed, and used the manual throttle to start a descent. "We have to find out what exactly is wrong with it. I am going to land."

"Do you think there is anyone near here who could fix it?"

"I doubt it. We will have to fix it ourselves."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh as they landed once more on the sandy ground and the tiny particles again swirled intensely in the air around them. "This is one of the reasons I do not like flying, Master."

Despite himself, Qui-Gon chuckled softly.

Obi-Wan found himself horridly bored as Qui-Gon examined the shuttle. He knew nothing about the parts of this ship, so he could be of no help at all. For probably an hour, he leaned against its side, covering his eyes against the sand and dust with one hand until his arm would begin to tire and he would replace it with the other hand.

Finally, his master slid out from beneath the vessel. Obi-Wan looked down as Qui-Gon mopped sweat from his brow and looked at his work in a scrutinizing way.

"Just a matter of replacing some basic parts," murmured Qui-Gon. "Then it should be in fine working order."

* * *

Obi-Wan felt his heart sink. If the parts needed replacing, they would have to be out here for ages longer while Qui-Gon went back to the sad excuse for civilization and bought them. He wondered briefly if it truly _was _possible to die from boredom.

_Patience. Jedi learn patience. I have been taught to meditate if boredom grips my mind. _

But he had _tried _meditating. With the natural disturbances of the outside world, it proved impossible. Though Obi-Wan imagined that Qui-Gon could do it easily.

"Master," asked Obi-Wan. "Where will you get the parts? I highly doubt there are working shops in the area we just came from."

Qui-Gon smiled patiently. "Believe it or not, there were. I saw one. As small and simple as the homes were, a few had some old shuttles. A shop was necessary. Worry not, apprentice—I will be able to find us these parts. It is not a long walking distance; I will be back shortly. You may sit in the shuttle while you wait, for I have noticed that the wind and sand are quite an annoyance."

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully, and gave a small bow as his master departed. For a few moments, he watched Qui-Gon's retreating form as it was swallowed into the haze of the desert, as though wondering if he truly would return.

He finally looked away and stepped back into the small vessel. Once inside, he leaned against the window, absentmindedly wiping grainy particles from his robes and fingering the burnt-out controls. He longed to get back to the modernized part of Coruscant...something about this place was decisively unnerving. Perhaps it was the fact that the view did not change for miles in every direction. He glanced around at the monotony.

It did not change...

The same pattern of movement repeated itself...

The sand had no distinct shape...unless you counted the way the particles seemed to shift in the area in front of Obi-Wan, and swirl around into an abstract shape.

Or was it abstract?

He blinked hastily, suddenly unsure. Was it his imagination, or was there a black form standing there? His heart began to race as he squinted, leaning so far forward that the top of his head bumped against the glass of the window. But no...he was not mistaken. There it was; an indistinct silhouette.

Obi-Wan began pointing it out aloud before remembering that Qui-Gon was no longer there. He glanced quickly at the empty seat beside him, and then turned his attention back to the black shape that was now more and more defined with each miniature sandstorm that passed. It was long. It narrowed towards the top. It kept moving and yet not moving—like a banner attached to a blow that billowed in the wind while its anchor remained still. Then he realized why he saw such a likeness...the black was fabric.

The black was fabric, and the fabric was of robes billowing around the form of a man.

_He's here again. _

It was the same man who had eluded Qui-Gon's eyes and been the object of obsessive thought of Obi-Wan's part. Obi-Wan was certain of it now. He even saw the same glint of metal beneath the robes when he looked hard enough.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's eyes went wide because of a sudden onslaught of light that sliced through the miasma. They remained wide in shock when he realized that the glint of metal had become a lightsaber, and the slight disturbances in the Force grew in intensity. He felt the sudden urge to draw his own lightsaber. Just has his hand touched the metal hilt, however, the figure began to walk away.

_It's time to trust my instinct. _

Perhaps it was simple curiosity that drove Obi-Wan to step out of the shuttle and begin following this unknown form. Perhaps it was the sense that something was terribly, terribly wrong with a Jedi being there. Or, perhaps it was youthful longing for adventure and importance. Whatever the reason, Obi-Wan began walking into a labyrinth that contained mazes more complex and intricate than he ever could have imagined, and he subconsciously drew forth his lightsaber so that its familiar, pulsating warmth was beside him to act as protection to a lone padawan. It was a simple act...and years later, Obi-Wan would still not know if he truly regretted it. Meanwhile, however, a confused Jedi Master would arrive back at his shuttle only to find it empty.

The figure's face was shrouded, but Obi-Wan could make out dry lips exposed at the bottom of the hood as it looked back over its shoulder. He thought he saw those lips curl into a smile.

* * *

**_Reviews are wonderful little bits of happiness in my life. _**


	4. Chapter 3: An Empty Vessel

**Hey everyone! I know that this update is way too late. I wanted to update another story first, but was unable to because I can't find my stupid copy of a certain book. pouts So I decided to go ahead with Depths of the Mind, and I'm really sorry that it's taken me this long. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: meditates I...do not own...your face.**

* * *

**The Depths of the Mind**

**Chapter 3: An Empty Vessel**

"If I didn't know any better," said Qui-Gon, leaning his elbow on the counter. "I'd say you were trying to deter me."

The vendor replied with a toothy smile and a flap of his scaly wings. He continued to meander, drifting from spare part to spare part, occasionally touching machinery or running a greasy cloth over his hands.

"I told you what parts I needed," the Jedi persisted. "And I see them about two feet away from you." He was tempted to lift the pieces using the Force and deposit them directly in front of the salesman, but decided that it wasn't worth the risk in a place so opposed to the craft of the Jedi.

The creature grunted nonchalantly. "And I told you that your model needs upgraded tools, and those parts aren't out of the shop yet. What's your hurry, Jedi?"

"I simply wish to return to my shuttle. My apprentice awaits me there, and it must be dreadfully uncomfortable to be sitting in a malfunctioning machine in the middle of the sandstorm."

"Not that we would want to risk _his _discomfort."

Qui-Gon did not miss the obvious sarcasm, but he was dangerously close to being very annoyed. "Those parts over there will suit my ship fine."

"No, they won't."

He waved his hand in front of the merchant, and the power of the Force made his fingertips tingle. "Of course they will."

* * *

Qui-Gon had not been looking forward to the large trek back to the shuttle, and it seemed that the winds had picked up speed since he left. He tucked his chin down into his cloak and walked forward almost blindly. A rectangular droid that had been hired to repair the damage was at his side; it beeped contently every now and then, completely oblivious to the harsh environment. With a sigh, Qui-Gon reached out mentally and tried to touch Obi-Wan's consciousness, just to make sure that the young Jedi was where he had left him. 

But he found nothing.

Confused, Qui-Gon tried again. _It must be these winds, _he thought, trying to reassure himself. _They are interfering somehow. Obi-Wan would never wander away alone, especially since he is young and still learning..._

Qui-Gon shook his head. If there was one thing he had learned during his years of training and serving as a Jedi, it was that youth rarely thought of themselves as vulnerable. He thought of Obi-Wan. The apprentice Jedi was learning to control his impetuous tendencies, but the memory of their earlier incident with the supposed ghost Jedi...

The only thing Qui-Gon could do was get to the shuttle, and quickly. He immediately picked up his pace. As the sands swirled and clouded his vision, he made out the hazy shape of the vessel in the distance. He should be there soon enough.

_How I pray that he is there..._

Qui-Gon's thoughts were interrupted by an upbeat chirp from the droid. He gave it a sideways glance and sighed. Then, ignoring his robotic companion, he took a few hurried steps and arrived at the side of the shuttle.

One look inside confirmed his worst fears: It was empty.

Obi-Wan was gone.

Every possible scenario began to run through Qui-Gon's mind. Maybe Obi-Wan had come looking for his master and lost his sense of direction in the sandstorms, or taken it upon himself to find that "Jedi" he had seen earlier. But hadn't Qui-Gon given sufficient warning to his apprentice? Obi-Wan would have had the wisdom to heed his master's words, Qui-Gon was sure of it. The youth may be rash and still learning, but he wasn't a fool.

Was he?

Qui-Gon waited anxiously as the droid installed the new parts. He wanted to leave as soon as possible; if he had to scour every sand dune in sight to find Obi-Wan, he would.

* * *

The cloaked "Jedi" (Obi-Wan could think of no other way in which to regard him) made his way through the blinding terrain with remarkable expertise, and many times, Obi-Wan would lose sight of him. Those times resulted in terrible moments of wandering aimlessly. He traveled against the flow of the wind, and to make matters worse, the current of the air seemed to intensify as he continued towards his unknown destination. Wherever this phantom was leading him, it resided in the harshest parts of an already ruthless environment. 

But every time the young Jedi thought he was falling behind, he would catch a glimpse of back, and see a familiar, unfathomable expression staring back at him expectantly. Obi-Wan lost his quarry so many times that the man seemed almost to blink in and out of existence. Who _was _he, that the very essence of the Force seemed peculiar in his presence? For whatever reason, Obi-Wan was entranced by him. Thoughts of Qui-Gon arriving to find him gone seemed unimportant and fleeting. His curiosity had become inexhaustible and consuming, and it drove him forward even when the gritty winds became so severe that he could hardly walk. He did not want to raise his arm to the level of his eyes, even if it would shelter them from the intrusion of air and sand—doing so would risk his losing sight of the person he was following.

Two large outcroppings of rock now rose up before him. They converged to form a triangular opening that presumably led to some sort of cavern. The two natural formations seemed almost dependant on one another; the fissure between them gave the distinct impression of entirely separate landforms, and the gap itself was given its shape by the fact that they seemed to lean against one another. Obi-Wan knew to enter the cavern when he caught a glimpse of a black cloak billowing in the wind. The man stood at the entrance, and then was gone a second later as a living wall of sand swept past him in the wind. Obi-Wan could only presume that he had entered.

He hurried forward and was grateful when the stone walls finally rose up around him. During this entire chase, he had been deprived of shelter, and now it was granted to him. Obi-Wan shook out his robes with a sigh of relief.

When he looked ahead, there was no apparent light source anywhere. A natural stone corridor stretched into inky blackness. Obi-Wan, instantly wary at the lack of clear sight, reached out for the comforting touch of the Force and let it guide him. He wandered further into the depths of the cave.

The corridor soon ended. Obi-Wan could tell that he was in an open area, where the ceiling sloped into something resembling a dome. He could tell at what moment the passageway by the elongation of shadow and rush of air that greeted him.

"Welcome, Jedi."

A silky and yet strangely amiable voice gave life to the shadows. In an instant, illumination filled the cave that had formed from the welding in the rear of the rock formations. Obi-Wan blinked a few times to adjust to the harsh change of light. When he looked up, he saw installed lighting devices that stood in stark contrast to the ragged, natural stone. His gaze then drifted downwards and locked on the figure that stood directly across the expanse of the room.

The man's hood was lowered, and Obi-Wan was given a real view of his face. There was nothing particularly out of the ordinary. He was perhaps forty, fifty years in age. His deep brown hair was specked with gray and stubble lined his face. His eyes, while arresting—they were a deep and beautiful shade of green—did not betray anything unearthly or supernatural. Obi-Wan instantly felt more at ease. Qui-Gon's trepidations and warnings had been misplaced; this was only a simple man, perhaps an estranged member of their own order. The young apprentice knew of the lightsaber that was currently concealed behind the black cloak, but he did not _sense _anything dangerous. Obi-Wan was confident that if something were truly amiss here, he would be able to feel it. The disturbances that had been affecting the Force had been trivial anomalies. He now assured himself that they were in no way connected to the man before him.

"Are you a Jedi as well?" Obi-Wan asked casually, vaguely gesturing to the lightsaber with a nod of his head.

The man gave a crooked little grin. "Of sorts."

_You must not feel _too _at ease. This could be your chance to find some answers that Qui-Gon was unable to find. _"Do you know anything about the disappearances in the town I left? Are you..._responsible _for them?"

"So many questions," said the man disapprovingly. "And so bluntly stated. I thought subtlety was your art."

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. It was times like these where he wished he had Qui-Gon's patience and refinement; his rash tendencies remained unconquered. "You fail to answer the questions."

"I know about justice. I know the value of life when weighed against another. You would be surprised at how much I know, and I alone can stop the wrongdoing in this corner of the world."

Automatically attracted to the possibility of doing good for the people who had scorned him, Obi-Wan took a few steps forward, and his voice was now earnest. "You mean you can stop them? You can stop whatever is taking these people?"

"Yes," said the man after some slight hesitation. His green eyes did not remain locked on Obi-Wan; rather, they wandered freely around, as though taking in every aspect of the surroundings that seemed to be his home was somehow crucial at the moment.

Qui-Gon would be proud. Despite the risk, it had been worth it. This stranger could give them the answers they sought and the Jedi Order would be pleased with their work. Most important, though, was the fact that more innocent people wouldn't have to be kidnapped and perhaps killed.

"Do you have any more questions, Jedi?"

Obi-Wan snapped back to attention. The man was looking at him patiently and curiously, his eyebrow cocked. Yes, there were more questions. There were a million questions he wanted to ask. But he had to start with the basics; after all, he still couldn't completely hand over his trust. "Yes. What is your name?"

The man looked surprised. It was as though nobody had inquired after his identity for so long that it dwelled on the brink of remembrance, and could fall into the realm of forgotten memories at any given moment. "Saen," he finally responded. The name stumbled awkwardly from his lips.

It was a strange name, but Obi-Wan said nothing. He simply nodded as though it was nothing of consequence. "Next question..." the young Jedi paused before continuing. If he said this, he would be compromising himself to guided trust, and he did not think he would ever be able to turn back. What would Qui-Gon say to this?

"It isn't your master's decision; it's your own."

Obi-Wan looked up, startled, at Saen's bemused expression. It was though he had responded directly to the Jedi's silent thoughts.

Finally, the young apprentice spoke. He kept his eyes to the ground as he asked his final question. "What can I do?"

Saen's tiny grin widened, and he reached out and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "For now, my friend, nothing. For now you return to your master and your shuttle, and go back to the Coruscant you know. You will know when it is time."

"How will I know?"

"You will."

After all of the grief he had gone through to get here, the order seemed extremely vague. Obi-Wan was left unsatisfied. But something within him stopped him from questioning any further; Saen's voice was full of unspoken authority, more so even than Qui-Gon's. Obi-Wan felt compelled to obey. With a curt nod, he began to turn away.

"Just one thing you should know, Jedi."

Obi-Wan gave an appraising glance back over his shoulder. Saen maintained a neutral tone while he continued speaking.

"Doing this will force you to go against some very basic teachings of Jedi law.

At that, Obi-Wan felt a wave of doubt fill every corner of his being. "You would have me go against everything I believe in?"

Saen smiled that smile of his again and shrugged casually. "I would prefer to think of it as tweaking the system slightly for the benefit of saving lives."

Without another word or gesture of understanding, Obi-Wan took his leave. He wandered from the artificially lit stone hall into the claustrophobic corridor, and knew that just ahead was the violent dust-storm that he had come to loath. Saen's last words had made him nervous; what part of seeking justice would go against the Jedi code? How could he let his personal credence differ from that of his brothers and sisters of the order? His mind was staunchly against telling Qui-Gon about any of this. Yet by lying or keeping secrets from his master, he would already be going against his beliefs and undermining their sanctity.

As Obi-Wan emerged, any semblance of rationale was harshly ripped away from him by winds that sought to mock his confusion. He began to stumble forward and tried to follow the guidance of the Force. It was only then that he realized that he had failed to utter the usual Jedi greeting and farewell of _May the Force be With You _to Saen. Somehow, it had not seemed right.

Little did Obi-Wan know that there was absolutely nothing right about any of this. As he walked away through the obscurity of a living sand wall, he left behind a contemptuous smirk and a corrupted heart. Despite his doubts, he had given up the crucial stronghold of his trust, and it would come to override his suspicions. He could not have known...but he would come to regret his lack of caution and hasty decision regarding lives.

Obi-Wan was playing directly into the hands of the wrong person, and into the hands of prophecy itself.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: You Were Gone

**After a long hiatus, I grant you Chapter4—my first update of 2007. Huzzah. Or something of the sort. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, I would have money. As it is, I instead have a mother to supply me with lunch money and some savings from picking coins off the floor of my room. Sadness. **

* * *

**The Depths of the Mind**

**Chapter 4: You Were Gone **

They came across each other at some point in the vast plain, stumbled into the feel of the other somewhere in the world of sand that they were confined to; in the midst of the swirling granulation, there was the figure of another person.

"Apprentice," said Qui-Gon sternly as Obi-Wan approached him. "I returned to our vessel and you were gone. Is there any explanation for this?"

Obi-Wan had not spent his trek from Saen's hideout to wherever he was now devising some clever lie, and knew that his master could sense a full falsehood on his part in an instant. There was no choice but to tell a partial truth, practically yelling over the roar of the wind and sand. "I saw the phantom I had seen before, Master. I felt compelled to follow him."

"And you did so without me? Did you take into account that if he is a Jedi or a Sith, he is most likely stronger than you despite your progress as I said before? Why could you not be content with reporting to the Jedi Council?"

Qui-Gon's tone was still one of anger, but it was still tight with concern. Obi-Wan was surprised that he felt real shame at his actions. "I apologize, Master," he said, hanging his head.

Without saying anything in return, Qui-Gon turned back towards the direction of the shuttle, motioning for Obi-Wan to fall into step beside him. They walked in silence. There was nothing to be said; Qui-Gon could not truly be angered, and his silence was discomforting enough because it rang of his disappointment. Obi-Wan had vowed to himself that he would say nothing of Saen—he would not complete the truth. After all, it had only been a conversation; perhaps he would reveal the encounter to Qui-Gon after, as Saen said, "he knew that it was time."

_It is trivial, _he said to himself continuously. _Merely a triviality. _

The lone shape of the shuttle, in working condition but partially buried by now, came into view after a long stretch of walking. The drone was nowhere in sight.

They entered it without speaking still, but once Qui-Gon had started the machine, he asked of his apprentice a single question:

"Did you discover anything?"

Maybe Obi-Wan said it a bit too quickly, or maybe there was a slight falter in his voice. Whatever it was, Qui-Gon knew that his apprentice had something concealed deep within him. "No, Master. There was nothing to be found."

* * *

Despite the decaying condition of the city, Obi-Wan found himself grateful to be once again in the midst of civilization. The large expanse of the desert wilderness had worn on him. After walking for hours and not seeing a single living, breathing soul apart from Saen and the ghost town, the ever-busy inhabitants of Coruscant's main city were a welcome sight as they made their daily commutes. There was no earth here, no sand or other device of nature; only the buildings, monstrous structures that rose hundreds of feet off the ground and the shuttles that swarmed constantly about them. One such building was especially familiar to Obi-Wan's eyes: the headquarters of the Jedi Council, with the council room positioned prominently at the top.

Qui-Gon had been quiet during the rest of their return journey, but luckily he had abandoned the silence that plagued his apprentice. As the two made light conversation, Obi-Wan felt the tension fade slightly and was more at ease. Thoughts of Saen started to leave his mind.

They pulled into the building's landing dock, where several other shuttles were also parked and where a few Jedi milled around between them. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were well known among their fellow Jedi for their good characters, so they were welcomed warmly as they landed.

Qui-Gon returned the greetings. However, his curt method of doing so showed that he desired to hasten to the council chamber. A structure of gray metal rose about them as they entered the garage beyond the landing dock, from there to make their way through the building and to the place where they would make their report. Obi-Wan felt the sense of importance that he had felt at their departure return; he was about to make his first real report with Qui-Gon, and thus his position as an active member of the Jedi Order was raised. He tried to carry himself with his master's same confidence and composure as they made their way through long corridors walled by windows and doors that slid open upon recognition of who entered.

At last, the two found themselves before the doors of the council chamber, where some of the most powerful Jedi of the order were in attendance and awaited them. Obi-Wan could feel the Force radiating from the room. Before their dispatch, he had been given the privilege of being in the midst of such power, and now he would be among them once more.

Qui-Gon paused before entering and turned his pale green eyes on Obi-Wan. "My padawan, I know that what you saw in the desert disturbed you. I have not forgotten my promise of asking for an investigation. This may not put you completely at ease, but it is all we can do, for it is folly to err on the side of caution. Will you be content with this and let the matter rest?"

If the council were to investigate, what would they find? Would they even be able to track down Saen, as slippery as he was to the eye and as difficult to trace? But the look that his master gave him was genuine; there was an apology there, and Obi-Wan could not refuse someone he admired so. Also, he did not want to appear a stubborn youth right before entering the council chamber. "I am content, Master," said Obi-Wan. "Forgive my actions before, I pray you; you have taught me better. My curiosity is not so great that it cannot be satisfied by this."

Those last words tasted a lie, but Qui-Gon gave no indication that he had noticed it. "Very well," said the master. "Let us enter, then."

* * *

Master Yoda had been in this chamber nearly constantly for the past few days. He still viewed the voyage on which he had sent Master Jinn and his apprentice with what many would call unwarranted suspicion and unwanted worry. He had anxiously awaited their return, hoping to not feel the touch of prophecy again regarding it. Now he watched the door. He knew that they would step through it any moment, and he sat with Windu and several other members of the council to receive them.

They looked to be in a fine state as they entered. Master Jinn was calm and seemed unperturbed, and Kenobi's deep brown eyes were alight with excitement at being admit the council once more. Windu smiled graciously at Yoda's side, and Yoda forced himself to do the same. Something still felt wrong within him.

"We have returned, Master Yoda," said Master Jinn formally. He and his apprentice bowed simultaneously. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," replied Yoda. "Foreseen your return, I had. Interested to hear your findings, I am."

Qui-Gon did not hesitate to begin a lengthy description of the wilderness beyond the city and the state of the town they had visited, but Yoda noticed a nearly imperceptible flash in young Kenobi's expression, the acknowledgment of something that Qui-Gon had not yet mentioned belying some truth he hid. Yoda listened to Master Jinn, but his gaze swerved every now and then to the apprentice, who looked down uncomfortably when he noticed his superior's stare.

"They remain convinced that these disappearances among them are some Jedi plot, and the evidence they present is the midi-chlorian count of those who they claim have been 'taken'," Master Jinn was saying.

"Do they have any other support for their accusation?" asked Windu.

Master Jinn stole a glance at his apprentice, whose face was still tilted downward. "They claim, Master Windu, that the beginning of the disappearances were marked by the coming of a Jedi to their town."

Yoda was instantly intrigued, and he leaned forward intently. "A name, did they give? A lead? Workings of the Sith, this might be."

Master Jinn said nothing, but looked pointedly at Obi-Wan. All members of the council now focused their attention on the young apprentice.

"Something to say, have you, young Kenobi?" asked Yoda slowly.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and took a step forward, advancing that far beyond his master. "Yes, Master Yoda; if I may say so, I have reason to believe I saw the aforementioned Jedi in the town."

"Speak to you, did he?"

Obi-Wan looked away for a moment. "No, Master. But I saw him twice; a man of roughly my stature, with dark hair and light eyes. He wore a dark cloak and I believe I saw a lightsaber resting at his side."

"The man Heitt claims that they knew this man, the apparent abductor, to be a Jedi by the fact that he carried a lightsaber," interjected Qui-Gon.

Yoda rested his forehead in his hands. Something was terribly wrong about this ordeal, and he still got the feeling that Obi-Wan Kenobi had not mentioned something regarding this Jedi. "Troubles me greatly, this does," he said quietly.

Master Windu, glancing at Yoda and noticing the Jedi's confusion, nodded swiftly to the two Jedi in the center of the circular chamber. "We thank you greatly for your efficiency," he said to them. "Know that an investigation will promptly be underway to find this so-called Jedi and solve the mystery of the disappearances on the outskirts of Coruscant. You must be weary; go now and retire. Maybe the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed in return, but Yoda's voice stopped them as they turned to leave.

"Dismissed you are, Apprentice Obi-Wan. However, a word with your master I desire. Stay, Master Jinn. Wait outside the door for you, your apprentice may."

Obi-Wan did not seem angered or offended by this request, but he did seem slightly concerned as he bowed again to both the council and his master before leaving.

Once the door sealed itself again, Master Jinn looked pointedly at Master Yoda, knowing in his mind what sort of remarks would be made to him that could not be said in Obi-Wan's presence lest fierce denial lessen their merit.

"Unsure of himself, your apprentice seems to be," said Yoda. "Concerned about his truthfulness, I am."

"I assure you, Master Yoda, that my apprentice has spoken no lie to me and I have no reason to believe he has spoken one to you."

Qui-Gon was quick to defend; a close relationship, akin to a brotherly mentorship, was evident between the two. "Looked into his eyes, I have, Master Jinn," Yoda stated. "Seen a lie, I have."

Qui-gon hung his head in shame. "If you say so, Master Yoda, then I am inclined to believe you. But you know that my apprentice is not false. He is a good man and continues to grow into a strong Jedi."

"Know this I do, my friend," replied Yoda sympathetically. "A lie of fear and malice it was not. But be wary you must, Master Jinn, for a lie it was. Discover what he is hiding, you must. Dismissed, you are."

Without a word, the Jedi master left the chamber, exiting to where his apprentice awaited him.

* * *

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to directly ask Qui-Gon what had transpired in his absence. The way his master had looked at him as they were joined once more was an expression touched with hurt suspicion, and the young apprentice could not bear his master's distrust.

_And yet here I bring it upon myself by retaining the secret of a stranger, _Obi-Wan thought. _What do I owe this Saen? Nothing. Yet I owe Qui-Gon everything I am and ever will be. I am a fool if I do not tell him. _

But the words did not seem eager to jump from his lips.

"I am greatly wearied, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon amiably. "As I grow older, these missions tire me. I must seek my chambers and I think it would be wise of you to do the same."

"Of course, Master. I will walk with you to your quarters."

"I am glad for the company as always."

Qui-Gon's mood did not seem particularly dark as they continued their walk. In fact, he spoke more companionably to his apprentice than he had in much time. He remarked on such things as the way pollution in the air made it impossible to tell how the weather was outdoors, and even jested about how the combination of the wasteland's sand and the city's pollution would be enough to drive a man mad. Obi-Wan returned the jest, saying that his beloved master was mad enough to begin with, and that elicited a laugh from Qui-Gon.

However, he could not feel completely comfortable, no matter how hard he tried.

As they reached Qui-Gon's chambers, the master put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"I am proud of the man you have become, Obi-Wan," he said with a slightly sad smile. "I know that you would not disappoint me."

All of the apprehension and awkwardness came rushing back as Qui-Gon turned away. The door was about to close when Obi-Wan called out after his master.

Qui-Gon perused his apprentice's expression with interest. "Yes?"

"Will you still train with me today? I recall you promising me lessons in certain intricacies of the Force before we departed."

It was a last, desperate attempt to win his master's complete approval, to erase the barrier between them and let Qui-Gon in again as his brother, his father, his tutor. But here Obi-Wan glimpsed the depth of his master's hurt.

"Not today, my apprentice," he said without emotion. All of the laughter was gone from his eyes. Obi-Wan merely nodded morosely as the door closed before him.

He subconsciously made his way to his own small quarters, hating himself more every minute for the seemingly "trivial" betrayal that had caused such a rift between himself and Qui-Gon Jinn. No matter how many times he told himself to reveal his secret, to heal the division, he found that a part of him zealously guarded that secret, wanting to keep it for Obi-Wan for once instead of having to be completely open. Obi-Wan was disgusted to see such a desire inside of himself.

He sat on his bed but did not lay in it. Beyond the glass, the world was nearing evening.

Within it, Obi-Wan was nearing fear and hatred.


	6. Chapter 5: The Lie of Coruscant

**Hi! So I didn't update this story for a long time, even though the chapter was done. This was the original idea I had for the fic, but I wasn't sure how my fellow Star Wars fans would take the idea...anyway, if you like it or don't like it, please let me know. Reviews are fantastic. **

* * *

**The Depths of the Mind **

**Chapter 5: The Lie of Coruscant**

Somewhere in the world there is total darkness, the utter absence of good. He had sensed it—it dwelled at his core. He was the first and only attempt at its manifestation.

He _was _the dark side of the Force.

He was not a living creature, no; in truth, it would be more accurate to describe him as akin to death. There was no substance to his form. If any saw him, it was in an assumed form, or as a brief silhouette that touched only time. They could not see past the veneer of his disguise right now, but if any could, if anyone in all the worlds could glimpse the essence of his true nature, they would be met by the most fearsome cold loneliness there could be. Even those who had ventured to create him could not face the void that he embodied.

As he stood above a sifting world, his feet touched rock and felt nothing beneath them; grainy wind beat at his skin and could not create the slightest sensation. There was no one in the expanse that stretched before him. The night was black and filled with the clouds that the ground created; there could never be stars here, not when flying sand consumed them. He was nearly alone enough to feel complete.

In the midst of nature's roar, he found silence and reflected.

Was the success he envisioned finally beginning to translate to reality? Was the original purpose ingrained in him going to come to completion? Success was his only thought; after all, he could be viewed as a failure himself. He was the failure that resulted when mortals tried to tamper with the fabric of existence—he was the neutrality that resulted when fools thought they could make the ultimate battle between light and dark happen in a moment. Even though the Sith had created him, he could no longer answer to them.

It had been long ago, he supposed, but as he reflected further he realized that it might not have been long at all. He had simply been created and could remember no definite time frame.

The process was a horrific thing that he could dimly recall. One of his creators had been killed, left to die slowly while others who also served the dark side used their skills to harness the darkness within him. They had drained away his life force and tried to capture the shadow that had corrupted it, the shadow of the Sith.

In short, that small sect of extremists had thought they could bring the dark side to life, had believed that the raw power might bring their struggle with the Jedi to a swift and decisive end.

It was a small and quiet experiment that could have ended everything.

However, no one could have foreseen the hollowness that existed at the core of a Sith's heart; no one realized that when one places darkness in light's domain, both are canceled and become only an empty memory. He was that memory, he supposed; a mark left on the world when unbelievable powers collided.

That mark could not be harnessed. The Sith feared him; the Jedi were oblivious. He feared nothing and was oblivious to nothing. Nothingness was his past, present, and future.

He had, however, been endowed with a purpose: to overcome one side of the coin. If he could conquer one of the two sides, the other side would be victorious, and he could fade into true nonexistence. The emptiness would no longer reside where they contradicted.

It had begun here on Coruscant. He had taken the lives that he needed to survive—those who had disappeared from the village would never return. It was necessary, something that he probably would not have felt remorse for even if he had the capacity to feel: he fed on the Force, and it was easily corrupted within him. The Force had been strong in those he had taken, and once they were dead, he could feast on the magnificent, nourishing emptiness of the Force's dark side. He reveled in every moment of his feeding.

And now, he had the strength to truly start the destruction of the Jedi. His power lay in the fact that he alone had supreme control of the mortal mind. After all, the lure of the dark side lay dormant in every Jedi, and he was the closest thing possible to an incarnation of that darkness. The moment he wrapped his immeasurable power around a Jedi's mind, they were drawn to him, and the dark side started to creep up on them inexorably.

This young apprentice, Obi-Wan, was his first target. He would be the first to fall. Many would follow.

The creature, at times called _Saen, _let the winds carry him away, intangible and unseen.

* * *

He was starting to have dreams at night, dreams so real that everything was corporeal and sensory. They were strange and dark, as though something was weaving around the inner recesses of his mind. He would take them for reality if they weren't so twisted, so surreal. Everywhere, clouding ordinary images, were waves of black that seemed to be smoke, and he enjoyed standing in the midst of them. They were alluring. They made him feel alive; made all the blood rush within him. 

During the day, Obi-Wan was finding it easier and easier to maintain his secret with less and less of a burden of guilt. His mind had made all the necessary justifications. There was no anger and fear involved; just a little privacy. Surely even Jedi were allowed to retain their individuality. _He _had been called to act on behalf of justice, and the fact that he alone had received the call did not make it any less just. Qui-Gon didn't have to know; Obi-Wan knew that his master would have understood, because he had a mind and a heart, and his own need for privacy. It was simple. There was no complexity or betrayal involved.

* * *

"Obi-Wan. You are letting your mind lose focus." 

Obi-Wan tried to let the Force guide him, but the lightsaber kept missing the practice target suspended and moving before him. It was as though the steady hand that usually guided him had become erratic. Frustration made him jab at air that he knew was empty. He did not see the guiding line of the Force in his mind's eye, and all he heard was the familiar, radiating sound of his lightsaber falling uselessly through vacancy. There was another thing he could feel: Qui-Gon's confusion and dissatisfaction.

Obi-Wan lifted his blindfold and withdrew his lightsaber. The beam of light retreated into its cylindrical barricade, which the young Jedi then placed on a metallic table at the far end of the practice room they were using. He looked hopelessly at his master. There was a gap of metal between them, the expanse of the plain, mechanical room. The target had receded and drifted into Qui-Gon's hand. There was awkwardness between them; they were at a loss.

"I tell you to concentrate, and your mind wanders further," said Qui-Gon in his calm, characteristic way.

Obi-Wan felt immediately subdued. That voice was most assertive and authoritative when it was deceptively quiet. His master continued, and he felt bitter disappointment.

"I tell you to control your emotions, to harness them, and you let your frustration increase. I tell you to stop looking for the feel of the Force in the empty air, and you look for the emptiness in the Force."

Qui-Gon closed the gap between himself and his young apprentice. Obi-Wan was confused by the sad weariness that ringed his master's eyes; Qui-Gon had never seemed old to him before. Obi-Wan knew that this man, however much he had experienced, was not ready to be old yet.

"Why now, Obi-Wan? Why come so far and then go into regression?"

Obi-Wan had hoped Qui-Gon would continue, making it a rhetorical question, but the query instead hung before him like a dead weight in the air. He looked into Qui-Gon's green eyes, compassionate and yet hardened, and wondered if eyes that housed such intensity could peer right past his veneer and into his soul.

"I am sorry, master. I wish I could explain it to you—but I cannot. I cannot explain it to myself. There was just a strange feeling about me today, like I was being led astray and it was not of my own volition." His desperation was true; something was not right within him, and he knew it was not his fault. "Please, master. Help me. I see things that do not belong there and feel things I should never feel. These things have no apparent source, no external origin."

When Obi-Wan finished, he hoped there would be an immediate answer. But there was nothing. There was only a low, technological hum, the sound of air passing through the vents of the buildings and colliding with steel.

Qui-Gon nodded slowly and gained the look of an appraiser. In his mind, he was summing up his apprentice's words, the truth and/or lies behind them, and the body language that accompanied those words. He needed to know what to make of this and of everything that had happened lately. He needed clarity—but there was no clarity to be found here, even though there was nothing to detract from it.

"I think, my apprentice," said Qui-Gon, "that we should see Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan only nodded listlessly.

* * *

Master Yoda attended to them privately. Such a conference was rare, and a simple lack of concentration seemed hardly a reason for Yoda's concern, but they were given the attention nonetheless. It could only be attributed to the fact that Obi-Wan had thus far been such a promising candidate. Yoda had always believed that the young apprentice would rise quickly through the ranks of the Jedi. 

But now he looked into the young man's eyes and was not so sure. Obi-Wan was clearly afraid of these changes within him; such a feeling was natural, trivial, easily overcome. And yet when Yoda reached deeper, it was as though he touched a void, something so dark and irrepressible that it could not have been Obi-Wan's doing.

"Master Qui-Gon," said Yoda, his eyes closed in contemplation. "Very kind of you to give us a moment, it would be."

Qui-Gon nodded. Obi-Wan's eyes followed his master's movements until the older Jedi had been enveloped by the hatch of the door.

They were alone now. They were seated opposite each other on two ground cushions. The council chamber seemed smaller, suddenly, as though everything was closing in. Yoda silhouetted the usual, bustling backdrop of Coruscant, but Obi-Wan did not see the movement. He was consumed by Yoda's stillness. It was intimidating, yet somehow comforting; the peace and calm that characterized the Jedi was completely present in Yoda just then, and when Obi-Wan let some of that calmness fill him, some of his worries dissipated.

Then Yoda spoke and the anxiousness returned.

"Something dark there is within you, young apprentice. Strong enough to change it and fight it, you are, but conceal it you must not."

Obi-Wan tried to focus on the silence, on the wrinkled green envelopes that enclosed Yoda's eyes. "What is it, Master Yoda? What is changing how I react to the Force?"

At that moment, Yoda opened his eyes. It was sudden, and the intensity of the gaze that greeted Obi-Wan frightened him deeply.

Strange. He could not recall feeling such fear since he was a child.

"The dark side, it is. Found its way into you, it has, and release it, you must."

Yoda was right, of course. The corruption that created the Sith had somehow entwined itself around Obi-Wan's mind and heart...and he was so much more susceptible to pain, to fear.

The silence resided between them until it had managed to draw traces of anger and mistrust out of both. At that time, Yoda called in Qui-Gon again, and the three spoke a few final words before parting in uneasy tension. There was nothing left to say, nothing left to feel.

One by one, this small coalition of Jedi was losing its most powerful asset: unity.

Somewhere in the empty distance, a fleeting thought of triumph crossed through the mind of that dark, hollow creature that was causing this disintegration. He was content.


End file.
